The Ultimate (Writing) Warriors Guide
by Illuminastro
Summary: Learn how to write a warriors story, or if you can fix it up, a story! Don't worry, I won't write it for you, just teach you the basics and tips, such as : Inspiration, How to come up with an idea, How to describe a scene, Juicy words, and more. To help express the lessons I will use my physical writing to show examples ;D
1. Make a story idea

**As said in the summary, a small (or big) guide to writing and descriptions and stuff in your warriors story! I once did a how-to-invent-something guide for school, and so I guess it'd be wise to start with how to get an idea.**

I think most people just suddenly get their ideas for a story, well, I do. But sometimes my ideas are formed from a fanfiction story I've been reading, but of course not copying the idea. If you aren't reading one or don't know where to find good ones, check out either their stories or the favorites of:

Spinosa

Silent Steps in Silver Snow

Shoutfinder

Gorsewhisker

sammi133

Typholioius (tortise master something, he is always changing his name)

Dahiliastarr

Sleepstar of ShadowClan

Gingehfish

Swyfte

If you aren't really up for that, then you can try to discover what kind of things you would write, and if you like the and the inspiration idea, i'll add some stories that relate to that.

Biography-kind-of-story

If you have your own character, maybe you want to make a story about that character..

Story related to it: The only one I know is mine, Dawn Of Shadows. Yes, I am Dawnberry, but I just kinda dressed it up with a prophecy and a plot :D

Ranged action

There are some writers who have a bunch of stories that are like the filled action, and not a sole most important one. I'm not so sure how to describe it, though I'm a bit of it my-self, so just check out: a BUNCH of Dahiliastarr's, like Illusions and stuff, but they are awesome :D:D:D:D And Spinosa's Chosen, I would guess The legacy series is her sole writing.

Romance

The kinds of stories which- I have NO idea how to explain it. I'm writing one myself, kinda.. um, check these out: A Warriors Love Stoy, Plus Some, and ugh..I can't finad anymore ! Wail! Wait! The Poisioned and the Pure.. kinda...? Ya..

Ambition

That needy thirst for power, a story filled with hunger and wishes to be in control. You get the point, right? WHat story would go for this?

Humor

O.M.S.C (Oh my StarClan) Humor stories are top-notch hilarious! They are the kinda stories where NOTHING is serious, including marrying sticks and cats drinking soda and having sleepovers. I'd think you'd get the idea, and there are so many, my, I'll choose three:

Jayfeather's catnip adventures (have no idea who it's by) , is funny and hilarious but from what I remember I think there is bad words :( But still read!  
Cinderheart's slumber party By: Gingehfish You can guess what it's about, hehe, from sleeping over or flying over to Pluto!

Truth or Dare with the warrior cats! By: Watersymbol. Awesome, funny, truths and dares!

Fine, a fourth one:

ANY OLD SEARCH OF "Warriors cats facebook" WILL GET YOU AWESOME STUFF!

Depressing

There are kinds of stories where there is a lot of death, or just bad issues. Some people enjoy and are good at for writing this kind of stuff, and it turns out really interesting.

Sorry, no stories for this, but it can be a section! 

_I will not make a section for lemons or mating stories._

Sorry, but I highly disapprove of that stuff. But I don't want to offend anyone, and seriously, it's a free country. Write what you want, read what you want. I won't judge :D

You might be able to get something from all of this, because I can't make your ideas. But ideas come to you in the oddest of times. Once I got one in Spanish Class.

**KK that's it for now, and next up: Generate your idea. Adding inside will be "What does it mean to write" with real feedback from real writers (PLUS ME! :D)**


	2. How to publish

**Hi! Two hours ago I posted the first chapter, and a few minutes ago I checked it, and TWO PEOPLE Followed the story, one favorite, and one review! I'm really happy and I appreciate you reading my guide, out of them all! :D Bagotheman, thank you! Um, mistystar123, when I tried to reply to the review, it said you had disabled PMs? But thanks, and I think everyone should know how to POST the story.**

**Well, that's a hard question to answer, but I will try to express it as good as I can. I believe there is several fanfictions on how to post a story, though, so you should check them out. For anyone who hasn't written a chapter yet, you can always access this later.**

**So this chapter will be solely about how to publish, then I will write the next one.**

1. In word document or more preferred (I use this) google drive, finish your chapter. You would want to edit it, make sure it's a nice chapter, and do spell check and stuff, if you don't have automatic.

2. I'm not sure for word document, but it should have the same thing, on the almost top of the screen, there will be several options, like file, edit, view, format and stuff. Click "File" and go down to Download as. Beside it a smaller box should pop up, giving you options to download the chapter as. Select OpenDocumentFormat (.odt). Then your chapter is downloaded. The latest downloads should pop up in a small thin rectangle at the bottom of the screen.

3. Log onto Fanfiction. When you have logged in and are at the first page. On the top left corner of the page your penname will be their in orange. Click on it, and it will take you to your home. (You might have done this if you have made a profile). Go to "Publish" and the mini-subject "doc manager". There name the document and upload it from your downloads, or drag it onto the button "Choose file" from the tab at the bottom of the page. Then save the doc.

4. Also in Publish, click the mini-subject "New story." If you have not already, it will make you agree to the rules and guidelines, then make a new story. Basicly it will guide you on from there, and your story will be published!

5. If you want an image for your story, find one, save it, make sure it is jpeg or something, then go to Image Manager in the home, upload it. Then go to Publish and Manage stories, and click on the new one. Click "Select Cover Image" that would be in blue. Put on the image from you image manager, scroll to the bottom and save your changes, then there!

BONUS 6. How to download a JPEG image. Um.. For laptops it is best to use a mouse and download with that, when using the trackpad it makes it gpt or whatever. Really not sure how to explain this, but I think that is it.

**Oh, guys: **I know (and still know) that it's very depressing to have a new story with no reviews or anything. Tell me your story in the reviews, and I'll list them here! Please, everyone read them, and we can all review each other's story! Like a reading and reviewing club :D

**Yay! "Activate your story" coming soon..**

**OMG a NEW viewer! SIlverStorm14 thanks! **


	3. Activate! & What does it mean to write?

**Thanks SilverStorm13 for now following! HOW IS THIS STORY SO POPULAR? Compared to my others :( But oh well, this is fun for me and helpful for you :D Thank you SO much! Shoutfinder, thanks for pointing that out. Guys, re-read the first chapters for added story sections and how to download a jpeg image. And thanks mariehart for the review, Willowsmoke of ShadowClan, and check out her story Shadowed Whispers: Tales of the Dark Forest! Wait.. is it published? But also thank you ScipioPB for following and reviewing, and Silverstorm13 for reviewing too ;D You people are AWESOME! AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME! I've never had this many readers! **

**I'VE DECIDED: Daily Updates! Well, I'll try but definitely on weekends. Don't forget to check out the rewrite for the last chapters!**

**NOW: Activate your story!**

**First up: **What does it mean to write? YES! The magnificent authors replied so soon :D

KK Dahiliastarr: Hmmm that's a tough question to answer. Basically I write because it's more interesting than what happens in my life. "The imagination is endless" as they say, and it really is. When I write there's nothing wrong or messed up, it's just whatever I want it to be. Plus I like how a story can be interpreted differently, that there are so many different perspectives to view it from.

Shoutfinder: You write to express. You write to tell others something that isn't literal. You write because if you don't, it'll fester away in your soul and nag at you worse than your mother about cleaning your room.

In my mind, you do not write a book - you write a road. Every word, another inch. You begin somewhere, solid and strong...but after that, the road is yours to tread. You lead; others follow, and you may take that road wherever you will it to. There will be brick walls on the road. There will be obstacles - but it's all that matter of will, of that unquenchable desire to express what's inside. And when you reach the end of the writing road, it's deceiving you; it's just the beginning.

Swyfte: Writing, for me...I honestly have no idea how to describe it. It's my escape, and I enjoy creating the plots and coming up with new twists for my stories. FanFiction has been a great way to improve my writing. I don't know what else I could say, except that writing is the one thing I'm good at.

Awesome work authors! Try to get something out of this.. or tell me what it means to you.

Now you have an idea, you have to USE it. Make a word document or what I use, Google docs/drive. Here you can note down ideas and thoughts of what you want in the story. If it makes it easier for you, make an allegiances first; list of cats and what they look like. Example:

WhateverClan

Leader: Somethingstar: Golden tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Ehclaw: gray she cat with amber eyes.

**Get the point?**

Ok, so create your cats and stuff. Then make sort of a timeline, a brief one of what you want to happen. You can even decide to make your story better and change the plot. If not a timeline, make a storyboard, which is basically a timeline in list form.

**Every good story should have:**

A plot: Know what's going to happen! Not just some random events leading to a dead end (not counting for humor stories).

A sad event: You do NOT want it to be just happy-go-yogurtland XD (again not counting for humor stories).

Descriptive words: Juicy words to entice your reader; next chapter.**  
**An ending: I'm sorry, it can't go forever (can it?)! Well, around the 25th chapter you might want to start the sequel, though some stories go to 30 or 50. But wait; you don't have to make a sequel!

**How to make a plot: **

You want the plot to be laid out, and everything should make sense. For instance, you can't have a battle and then some random hunting patrol, well, not if you do not include something about the battle before, for it is vital a Clan keeps track of the borders, especially after a want to make sure that it gives a meaning, and that everything is not all action. There has to be filler chapters, too ;D

I seriously don't want to make everything in one chapter, and it will all get mixed up, so I will just make each subject each chapter ;D now.. on to JUICY WORDS...

**Adios, Amigos y Amigas! (Bye, friends!)**

THANK THE CHEESE FOR READING THIS GUIDE! :D:D:D:D:D:D Here, have a free... er.. um... cookie!


	4. Juicy words

**Wow. This is RIGHT after the last chapter was published, just I have some time on my hands. KK, no reviews yet, 'cause I published just a minute ago, but want to get this out of my system. So this will be about juicy words (or descriptive, say what you want) that will tell your reader more information, and be really fancy and impressive ;D **

So for the sections:

(Biography of your character can be used on any of these)

RANGED ACTION

There are TONS of words and phrases for this, so heres some of the best:

Phrase: Like maple from a leaf. Often found in Dahiliastarr's stories, described to a cold/cruel voice.

Words/: any kind of emotion in eyes are great for showing (NOT TELLING) your reader how the character feels.

Word: Bloodlust. Used in battle or Dark forest meetings. Shows.. Lust to draw blood. Also used in Ambition or sometimes Depression.

Word: Mewl, Squeal, Squeak. Great for describing tones of kits. (USED IN ALL SECTIONS)

Word: Growl, Snarl,wail, cry, hiss, mew, meow, purr. Great for describing tones of all cats (USED IN ALL SECTIONS).

AMBITION

Word: Bloodlust. Used in battle of Dark Forest meetings. Also used in ranged action and deppression.

Phrase: Hunger/thirst for power. Used to describe the needy feeling an ambitious cat will feel.

Word: Treachory. Love this word! Used to say the destructiveness of one.

DEPRESSION

Word: Greif/mourning. Showing they are sad for a loss.

Word: Bloodlust. Can be used to show the cause of depression.

Word: Cry, wail, sob. Awesome for showing greif.

ROMANCE:

Um.. This is hard.

Word: Purr. SHows happiness.

Word: Growl, snarl, or hiss. Describes feeling for betrayal.

Phrase: Bursting with happiness/glee. Showing how gleeful or happy the character is.

HUMOR

There is no spefic words for this. They could ALL go here.

That is all the sections. Cool. So, um.. Tips?

Tip: make sure to add thought and feelings, not just actions.

Tip: To make your readers feel happy and apreciated, make an author't note at the beggining of the chapter! Give thanks to reviews, and maybe challenges and/or questions of the days.

Tip: try to reply to reviews, if not in PMs, in the chapters!

I don't have any more tips! *wail!* Well, more when I have them.

**HEYHEYHEYHEY! Do you want me to reply to reviews, or in the chapters? Tell me who wants a reply, and who doesn't want me too. Next up: Gramer rules.**


	5. Grammar Rules and Single Tip

**Hi! I am here with grammar rules. And grammar **_**rules. **_**Heehee... Sorry, i'm a bit of a grammar nazi myself ;D Thanks to... *checks* Aww... no reviews :( People, I update more regularly than you think! And reviews fuel my writing. **

**This is such a boring chapter. Awfully short, too. So I WILL include another great tip that I dug out of my head :D Heyyy! Just **_**DON'T FORGET **_**to tell me your story! Me say here and we have reading book club :D Willowsmoke of ShadowClan has said Shadowed Whispers: Tales of the Dark Forest. **

**OK, let's start!  
**

Formations of using grammar and punctuation can make your story very detailed and much more interesting. Say you have a really ill-looking paragraph that has a good-found story inside, and you want to tell the world your tale. Or whatever you guys do writing for. Oh! That'll help!

**Why do you write?**

Personally, I write because it's my life. I have this tiny little world in my head, and when I want I can enter it, and immediately I am surrounded by what I can... what I need to.. what I want.. to write.

I think some people (do) just want to tell a story. Also it helps calm you down, keep you busy, and entertain you.

What ever you way is, just keep in mind.

_You don't have paper but you have two pencils._

_~ Me!_

That basically means; you can always be writing, as thoughts or just doodling even, or in school or on the moon. When you are eating breakfast and when you are studying the ways of the native americans.

Er... I get mine in Spanish Class or just in school. (Fudge, it is difficult!). Just remember, you are

_always_

writing.

*music: DrAmAtIc...!*

**Yay! Moving on!**

So, grammar.

Everybody loves good spelling (a few months ago, I barely make capitals!). See if you can activate a spellcheck, if you do not have one, or usually there is some option where you can spell check it.

Make sure that you make a new paragraph for when a new character is talking, and always capitalize that, of course.

Er... those are 'reminders' for grammar. Now... lets see, there is more in punctuation.

**Punctuation:**

1You need to use '.' at the end of a sentence.

2 You need to use ',' when you still have more to say, but the sentence could use a '.'.

3 You need to use " " " When a character is talking.

4 You need to use "-" When you are pointing something out.

5 You need to use "..." In a sense of confusion or tragedy, or when a character is stuttering about something.

6 You need to use ";" When you are doing a comma with information, like telling a point, next to it.

I think that is it. So now let's do examples.

1 Billybob is a common name. Also Bob, and Sometimes Billy.

2 I think the sun is very pretty, except it could crash to earth and set us all on fire and destroy everything here.

3 "Hey! A star!" Shouted Bob the Billy. Billy goat snorted. "Stars hate the mountains. Always imitating their ledges.

4 Everybody likes- except haters- to dance.

5 "No...! Why? Why, StarClan..?" cried Shiningcomet.

6 The clouds made no effect to the sky; the night was moonless.

For: A word you can use commonly. Number six's example could also have been "The clouds made no effect on the sky, for the night was moonless.

[Just a word that is good to be using]

So... I _think _that's it. Now for the tip.

When writing, compare your mood to the chapter. Whether you are the same or opposite of it, it should help you find the right words and.. actions.

**That's it for today, folks! Next time: Errrrr... Mmmm... ooh! Characters and set up.**

**FREE CATS! HAVE A CAT! ANY CATS BUT FERN AND IVY, my beloveds :D**


	6. Setup

**Yay, yay, yay! New stories, and new reviews! :D:D:D:D:D:D OK, Tansyheart has Love, Loss, and the Search For A Place Called Home. And ScipioPB has Full Moon! AND *Yes!* Silverstorm13 has Dawn Of Fire *sound like my dawn of Shadows and Dawn Of The Rising Cloud..* I have yet to read them, just saw the reviews. Please please PLEASE try to take a swing by. I know, that it's really depressing to have a story with no reviews. Don't forget Willowshade of ShadowClan's Shadowed Whispers: Tales of the Dark Forest. And ermmm,||FullForce||, what do you mean? Like, maybe.. hmm, well for everybody to understand, **

**Review: **

**One quick question: How do know when to us e affect vs effect in a situation.**

**Example: Tallstar was clearly affected/effected by Sandgorse's death.**

**My answer:**

**Uh, this makes me confused. I think affected is like "That hurricane SERIOUSLY affected my city, so bad that there was barely anything left!" (DON'T WORRY, MY CITY IS FINE ;D) when effect is the effect of something. Maybe... "The effects of a hurricane can be fatal, leaving barely anything behind them." Not sure if meanings help, but for your example would be affect, for it happened to him, and did happen.**

**Oh, guys, I am sorry if I am not replying to EVERYBODY, just people with questions. I'm just not so used to reviews... *awkward* but i'll try.**

**Tansyheart: ASHFUR! I hate him :( SO meanmeanmeanmean FEEL MY CLAWS, ASHFUR! *hiss* go, Ivy! Kill him! *Ivypool* But thx u, I like having reviews and writing this :D**

**Silverstorm13: Sometimes I am so obsessed with grammar, like in school i'll be like.. "Er... it's *blahblahblah*" I say, I seriously try to kill that little spirit in there. Then sometimes I just feel so lllaaaaaazzzzzzyyyyyy and just hold the keys down so long because my finger gets comfortable there or never do punctuation or capitalize or just want to hold on the shift key. Heehee...:D**

**ScipioPB: Heehee, my family used to not even THINK about kitties! My bro was scared of them, even. Creeped me out. Then I read Warriors, then my mom read it, and then we got a cat. My bro was totally at protest, you know, but know we have three and he loves cats, too! Mm, there is story advertising elsewhere, too? Me glad, other people have book clubs too, for not everyone has stumbled upon here *evil whisper; yet.*.**

**Whew!**

**Moving on, this chappie shall not be so BoRiNg as the last one. Er.. what is it again? *Checks last chapter for where I always say what comes next* Oohhhhh Characters and Setup! YES!**

**OK, let's start!  
**

Every story needs some other characters, not just a single guy floating around in space. Setting and the plot, too. So we have plot covered, 'cause I said that in someother chapter, but we have setting, characters and ending to cover.

Soooo, setting first, and quite simple. So you are GOING to be writing about warriors, since this is a warriors guide?

**OH MY GOD! This just took me to a NEW PAGE OF TYPING! And I JUST BEGAN! :D That must of been A LONG author's note.**

Okokokok... Warriors is Shadow, River, Sky, Thunder or WindClan. So that would be moor, forest, marsh, gorge or rivery-land. But the tribe lives in the mountains, no?

The moor would be wide, grassy, heathery, space of land, with wind everywhere. Up to YOU to make that be illustrated in your words. Of course, a forest has trees, and lots of plants and flowers. The pine is same thing, just pines. And marsh is wet ground, with wet plants and mud. Rivery-land, like trees too but river close and fishies. Mountains are cold, windy, bulky shapes of stone with jagged peaks. So try to keep all of that, or your own description in your head as you write, for you definitely do not want it to be juts thought and feeling or the opposite.

Whew. Now characters. Erm, if a certain character has a certain attitude, or even one at that moment, make sure you keep them to that, unless it changes. It sometimes helps to make a chart of the usual personalities of a character. And make sure that along your writing that nothing like the eye color, or the color of their pelt changes.

This is actually quite short. Development of characters shall come in time, and soon you'll look back at your allegiances and be like "What a STUPID name! It should have been *blahblah*!" And you know it.

SInce this is really short, i'll make a list of prefixes and suffixes that you can use to make names.

Suffixes:  
Stripe

Claw

Fang

Moon

Tail

Fur

Foot

Pelt

Heart

Flame

Sky

Fire

Gleam

Berry

Dawn

Leaf

Dust

Wind

Apple

Song

Wish

Spirit

Fall

Leap

Step

Path

Light

Shine

Blaze

Cloud

Storm

Whisker

Whisper

Spot

Stone

Stream

Willow

Scar

Fern

Nose

Face

Eyes

Bird

Prefixes:

Oak

Storm

Claw

Dawn

Dusk

Shadow

Sky

Berry

Rowan

Flame

Moon

Shade

Maple

Fox

Badger

Stripe

Fang

Black

Sun

Thunder

Leaf

Ash

Squirrel

Fern

Ivy

Rose

Lily

Bracken

Bramble

Spotted

Yellow

WHite

Blue

SNow

Thistle

Golden

Swift

AND MANY, MANY MORE... :D

**Bye! OK... Next up; Planning and Revising...! Man, I am tired *yawn* ! 888 words!**

**Astro, out!**

**Question of the day: What is YOUR Warrior name? Me Dawnberry. And who your favorite and lest favorite warrior cat. I love Ivypool and hate Ashfur.**


	7. Inspiration

**Hiii, lemme check if I got anything;**

**Yay! Six reviews!**

**Nokiami: That's OK, I like long reviews, short, tall, small, any kind :) Hee, I hope I don't lose my will :| But I'm glad you're up again. Thx for the review...**

**Silverstorm13: Yup. It was really obvious when my name was AstrocookieDawnberry, Dawnberry, but I'm still Dawnberry :) Thanks for the review...**

**ScipioPB: Haha, Sandrose is a cool name! Mousewhisker is cute :) Thanks for the review...**

**Willowsmoke of ShadowClan: I like Blackstar, not my favorite, but he's cool :) Thx for the review...**

**Tansyheart: Uhh, I'll try to contain myself *shuts mouth* Just all that bubbling, boiling, hatr- *SHUT UP, ASTRO!* Yup. Breezepelt does annoy me. Brambleclaw was definitely epic :) I mean, Is. Not was. THANKS!**

**MauMeow1: Omg Thanks! *bathes in compliments* Ya. After I read the Wolves of the Beyond (I LOVE the Guardians) I MIGHT write a fanfiction. I'll definitely try to make one on the owls :) Who'sMinty, though? *raises eyebrow*Thanks...**

**GuysGuysGuysGuysssssssssss! I have TWENTY reviews! TWENTY! That is as many as my NOVEL Has! TWENTY! THANK YOU! So muchhhhh! Haha, I need to think of some bonus for you people now. **

**I never knew this would turn out so successful... O.o**

_in·spi·ra·tion_

_[in-sp__uh__-rey-sh__uh__n] _

_**noun**_

_**1.**_

_an inspiring or animating action or influence: __I cannot write poetry without inspiration._

_**2.**_

_something inspired, as an idea._

_**3.**_

_a result of inspired activity._

_**4.**_

_a thing or person that inspires._

_**5.**_

_Theology __._

_**a.**_

_a divine influence directly and immediately exerted upon the mind or soul._

_**b.**_

_the divine quality of the writings or words of a person so influenced._

_(THAT WAS FROM , THEY MADE IT, NOT ME)_

INSPIRATION

Is;

A thing

A GET OUTTA MY FACE

An object

A rule

Rain  
Food

Suitableness

A mind

An animal

And ecosystem

A bdhvicguief

Nothing, Nothing at all.

I dunno where it goes

Nobody sees it

Somebody feels it

Party favors, it is given in

Incredibly frustrating at times

Rock n roll

Attack

Twister

I know, right? Random.

Obviously hard to get

Never hard to find

~ ME! Ya, it sucks. Perhaps you can use it though :)

OK, you need to know. Inspiration can come from maanannyyy different places, like I have said before, Spanish Class, I don't take Chinese but I guess so. The bathroom, shower, yup. Maybe from a book, or a different fanfiction.

How to keep an inspiration:

Don't try. It's impossible. But, it always comes back :)

Inspiration is a wonderful thing, it can make you do something you couldn't make you use more effort, and many more. You can use it to pour into your writing to make it passionate and.. good! 

Umm... Anything else? *lifts eyebrow* Nah, me no think so.

**OK, sorry! Only 500 words... But you do need to know this and it'll help. **

**LISTEN UP! For the next chapter I NEED something! It is going to be clever ways to spell a word right, yup. You'll find out more then. Just tell me your most common spelling errors! :)**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Include this in your review.**


End file.
